Titano Zord
Titano Zord is a Zord used by the Silver Ranger in Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. Overview Appearances: DSC Episodes 10-11, 13-17, 19 Titano Under Water.png|Cockpit (under water) Titano Cockpit.png|Cockpit History The Silver Ranger contacts the Rangers from space and tells them about the deactivated Titano Zord. With the power of the Rangers, Keeper and 13 Auxiliary Chargers, Titano Zord transformed into the Titano Charge Megazord to destroy Hookbeard. Formations Titano Charge Megazord The Titano Charge Megazord is a giant robot that is Titano Zord's strongest form, armed with the Titano Ax. This Megazord is stronger than even Plesio Charge Megazord, towering over most normal enlarged Outlaws, with an insane amount of armoring, meaning hardly anything will faze it. It is also very strong, able to go toe-to-toe against Fortress as well as using its Titano Ax with devastating effect. Its finishing attack is the Final Colossal Crush, where it uses the Titano Ax, filled with the Rangers Spirits and The energy of the 13 Auxiliary Charger, to deliver a devastating chop. Appearances: DSC Episodes 10-11, 13, 19 Titano Megazord Cockpit.png|Cockpit (without Green, with Graphite and Aqua) Cockpit in Black Dino Super Drive with 6 Rangers without Purple.jpeg|Cockpit (with Main 6 and Graphite) Red, Graphite, Blue & Green in Titano Cockpit.JPEG|Cockpit (without Black, Pink and Gold, with Graphite) Main 6 Rangers in Titano Charge Megazord.jpg|Cockpit (with Main 6) Main 6 Rangers with Purple in Titano Charge Megazord.jpg|Cockpit (with Main 6 and Purple) Silver Dino Charge Ranger in Dino SuperDrive Mode.jpeg|Cockpit (with Silver Ranger) Dino Charge Ultrazord The Dino Charge Ultrazord is the ultimate combination of the Dino Charge Megazord, Para Zord, Raptor Zord, and Titano Zord, armed with the Titano-Raptor Ax. This is the strongest Megazord the Rangers have in their arsenal, even stronger than Plesio Charge Megazord Pachy-Rex Formation Its attacks are the Dino Head Spike which makes part of Dino Charge Ultrazord's crown (the part that is normally T-Rex Zord's tail) extend to smack into a target, the Blade Raptor Slash consisting of a charged thrust from the Titano-Raptor Ax, and the Para Zord Blast, which are supercharged shots from Para Zord. Its finishing attack is the Ultra Plasma Final Blast, where it shoots a powerful seven-pronged beam consisting of the Brave energy from all 23 Chargers from the chest. Thanks to Kendall, the Rangers found a way to use the Titano Cannon attack without harming Titano Zord. First, Dino Charge Ultrazord assumes Cannon Formation, where the back of Dino Charge Ultrazord (which normally consists of the bulk of Titano) detaches, as well as Raptor Zord and Para Zord from their standard positions, making them as well as Ptera Zord, Ankylo Zord, Pachy Zord, and Plesio Zord appear to flank Dino Charge Ultrazord. Once Dino Charge Ultrazord grabs the hidden handles of the cannon, it folds open. This allows the Rangers to fire the Titano Cannon: Final Strike, where the Zord send their energy into the Titano Cannon, until the Titano Cannon fires an immense blast of energy, laying waste to anything that foolishly stands in the blast's warpath. Appearances: DSC Episodes 13-14, 16-17, 19 & 22 Titano_Cannon.jpg|Titano Cannon: Final Strike Maxresdefault megazord.jpg|Cockpit (with Main 7) Main 6 Rangers in Dino Charge Ultrazord Cockpit.JPEG|Cockpit (with Main 6) Main 6 Rangers with Silver in Dino Charge Ultrazord Cockpit.PNG|Cockpit (with Main 6 and Silver) Dino Charge Ultrazord Cockpit.png|Cockpit (with Main 6 and Silver) Dino Charge Ultrazord Cockpit 2.png|Cockpit (with Red, Black, Green and Gold) Dino Charge Ultrazord Cockpit with Main 5 Rangers with Silver.PNG|Cockpit (with Main 5 and Silver) Dino Charger *'Titano Charger:' 4 silver Chargers holding the Spirit of the Titanosaurus; associated with Dino Charge Silver. *'Auxiliary Chargers:' Unlike the other Charger, Titano Zord can also use the #11 to #23 Chargers all at once to access the their powers. **'Dino Cycle Charger:' **'Dino Armor X Charger:' **'Dino Spike Charger:' **'Dino Cupid Charger:' **'Dino Blaze Charger:' Allows the Titano Zord to fire a beam of super-hot flames. **'Dino Stretch Charger:' **'Dino Gas Charger:' **'Dino Laugh Charger:' **'Dino Squash Charger:' **'Dino Hypnotize Charger:' Allows the Titano Zord to make a target become dizzy. **'Dino Gravity Charger:' Allows the Titano Zord to make gravity become super heavy on a target, to the point of flattening them. **'Dino Helio Charger:' **'Dino Clone Charger:' Notes *Though "Titanosaurus" is in reality a , the name could instead be associated with the English word , signifying the Titano Zord as the largest and most powerful Zord of the Dino Charge Rangers. **Its name could also have been a nod to Titanus, the first brachiosaurus-themed Zord from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Incidentally, both are important components required to form their respective teams' Ultrazords. Appearances * Power Rangers Dino Super Charge **Episode 10: Gone Fishin **Episode 11: Love at First Fight **Episode 13: Recipe for Disaster **Episode 14: Silver Secret **Episode 15: Wings of Danger **Episode 16: Freaky Fightday **Episode 17: Worgworld **Episode 19: Edge of Extinction See Also References Category:Extra Ranger Zords Category:Zords (Dino Super Charge) Category:Silver Ranger Zords Category:Dinosaur Zords Category:Dual Mode Zords Category:One-Piece Megazords Category:Ultrazord Category:Brachiosaurus Zords Category:PR 10